


年少輕狂

by Koala1412



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 塞爾吉奧從小被托雷斯家收養，從此他便和費爾南多一起生活，兩人是沒有血緣關係的兄弟，哥哥費爾南多一向是一個優秀的孩子，相比之下塞爾吉奧就比較淘氣也喜歡惡作劇，但他也是一個善良的孩子，所以大家也喜愛他——除了他的兄長費爾南多·托雷斯。慎入！兄弟梗架空。是一個俗氣狗血的故事 目標在於拼命開車：）





	年少輕狂

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一個粗糙的開頭，交代了一下設定和背景  
> 後期或會進行修改此章

費爾南多·托雷斯在路上騎著自己的紅色自行車，他的自行車總是一塵不染，坐起來也乾淨舒服，費爾南多總是會把屬於自己的東西打理得十分好，那也是他的優點之一，他騎著車快速地駛過前面的一個街口，他對這附近的街道都很熟悉，因為他已經走過無數次了。

今天終於不再下雨了，不過隨著一連幾天的大雨傾盆，瀝青路上都是泥污，費爾南多都能聞到那些雨水沖刷過樹木泥土的那種青草味，太陽在這時剛出來，那是小鎮上久違的陽光，溫暖的陽光照射在費爾南多的臉頰上，曬紅了他臉上的雀斑，車輪上滿是污泥，看來費爾南多今天回去後又要把自行車重新洗過一遍了，在這個美好的早晨，費爾南多非但沒有高興，還非常不爽。

他駛到一間大學的面前便停下了，他把自行車放到門口的一邊的草地上，便拿起背包，徑自走了進去。

費爾南多似乎十分熟悉大學的情況，一路走來幾乎都不用問路，當然他不是這裏的新生，他大學畢業已經差不多有兩年時間了，要不是因為他的那個好弟弟在這所大學惡名遠播，每次惹禍了都要他這個當哥哥的趕過來收拾殘局，費爾南多自從半個月因為那個傢伙弄壞了大學男廁的幾個洗手盆，弄得男廁成了一個水池而來到校長的辦公室後就再也沒有來過了。

本還以為弟弟已經得到了教訓而且也學乖了，沒想到這會兒又接到電話，那個好弟弟又闖了大禍。

他去到了一個教授所在的辦公室，深深吸了一口氣，敲響了門，他在想幸好這次事件還沒有呈報上去，要不然一會兒被開除了怎麼和家裏臥病在床的父親交代啊？

「請進。」一個男聲在辦公室裏響起，費爾南多當然認得這把聲音，他嘆了口氣，開了門。年輕男孩在看見哥哥的身影後便忍俊不禁，他看起來一點都好像沒有被受罰過的樣子。

費爾南多盯著他的微笑，他一時之間還以為自己是來聽教授贊揚他的弟弟呢，一個穿著黑色西裝的老人站在一張辦公桌前，他穿著整齊，舉止有禮，他邀請費爾南多過來坐下。

塞爾吉奧一直在看著他的兄弟，他滿臉通紅，上衣都濕透了，右手手臂上纏著厚厚的繃帶，他笑得可高興了，男孩彎起嘴角，汗水淋灕地站在兩個男人的面前，陽光透射進來，微風吹拂過窗簾。

年少輕狂的男孩咬了咬嘴唇，一會兒盯著費爾南多，另一會兒又眨了眼去看著自己的教授。

「別笑！」教授生氣地拍了一下桌子，「你知道你都犯下了甚麼錯誤嗎？」

費爾南多對此感到十分無助，他可不想每隔幾天又要被叫過去接受教授校長們的批評，費爾南多有這個弟弟可真的是三生有幸啊還真是感謝上天啊，感謝我的好弟弟，能讓我每隔幾天都能回歸母校，他心想。

「他這次又怎麼了？」費爾南多轉頭看著教授，他實在對塞爾吉奧害怕極了，他的弟弟簡直是地獄派來的惡魔。

他昨晚三更半夜地去到女生宿舍裏大吵大鬧，管理員出來跟他理論，說是讓他回去，他偏不走，還找了一大群人在宿舍樓下打架，說是一定要上去不可。教授嘆了口氣，拉莫斯，你可真是厲害啊！

「哪有打架？」塞爾吉奧說，「只是動作大了點兒，我是為別人討回一個公道。」

「你都把人家打得頭破血流了，你還敢說這不是打架鬥毆？」教授震驚地看著自己的學生。

「那是他自己站不穩，我真的沒弄他...」

「閉嘴！」費爾南多狠狠地瞪著他。

塞爾吉奧停止了講話，他站在一旁看著費爾南多在跟教授商量這件事要如何處理。

他轉過身去，安靜地看著那一抹溫暖的陽光。

兩天後，這件事情終於得到了平息，鬧事的學生也是收到了一封警告信和扣減學分，而且受了傷的人也被證實不是塞爾吉奧打傷的，雙方都不想把事情鬧大，只好低調處理。

事情告一段落後，塞爾吉奧跟費爾南多回了趟家看望他們的父親，父親自從兩年前遇上了交通意外之後，身體的狀況大不如前，落了一身的病根，工作也保不住了，只是靠著費爾南多撐起這個家。

塞爾吉奧一回去連鞋子都沒脫就跑去打開冰箱，往裏面看了一眼就失望地關上了門，他撇了撇嘴巴，盯著費爾南多的背影。

「你怎麼都不買啤酒了？」他抱怨道，費爾南多不耐煩地翻了一個白眼。

塞爾吉奧就猜到費爾南多會這樣，從他被托雷斯一家收養之後，費爾南多一直都不喜歡他，平常都是用那種高高在上的姿態去面對他，他不得不承認，費爾南多很優秀，比起自己來講還真的是天與地的差距。

塞爾吉奧從小學習就不太認真，還經常闖禍，同學老師都怕了他，費爾南多卻和他恰恰相反，費爾南多從小就獲獎無數，成績優異，他曾經還是中學足球隊的隊長呢，校隊三連冠的光榮記錄也是他帶領的球隊所創下的。

塞爾吉奧有時候還覺得自己被收養的價值就是來證明大家看費爾南多·托雷斯是有多麼的優秀。

「爸爸不在家，可能是出去了。」費爾南多坐在了沙發上，翻開了放在一旁的英文報紙。

塞爾吉奧從廚房走出來，他打了一個呵欠。

「老爸的身體不是不好嗎？」塞爾吉奧說，「你怎麼不把他看好？」

「哼，我不像你，我在公司有很多工作，哪能一分一秒都盯著爸爸？」費爾南多翻開一頁報紙，嘴角彎起，「我也羨慕你，每天都有時間去闖禍！我的生活可真是過得無聊至極呢，都是為了養家糊口。」

「嘖，托雷斯，我可警告你，別把我前幾天的事情說給他聽，」塞爾吉奧指著兄長，威脅道，「免得他被氣得當場吐血，兩腳一伸！」

「你可在這裏出了名，我的好弟弟！」費爾南多抬起頭，「哪能是我想瞞就瞞住的？」

「我真的是受夠你了，你是怎麼當哥哥呢？」

塞爾吉奧氣憤地快步走上前，看起來一副想打架的樣子，他是說真的，他是真的受夠了，從小到大他就忍了這個哥哥忍了好久，他是看不慣費爾南多從小就對他態度惡劣，聽說同班同學安尼的兄長在暑假還請他去德國旅行呢，他到底是前輩子欠了甚麼債，竟然遇上這麼不近人情、高高在上，囂張跋扈的哥哥？

「怎麼？你有意見？」費爾南多摸了摸自己的金髮，托著下巴，態度輕浮地看著塞爾吉奧。

塞爾吉奧的脾氣哪能受得了這樣挑釁，他伸手一把抓住了費爾南多的衣領，這時父親回家了。


End file.
